Ōji to kojiki no yūjō
by tmntsaintseiya
Summary: Don adalah seorang penjual makanan yang dapat bersekolah di Basara Gakuen karena beasiswa. Motonari adalah seorang remaja dari kalangan keluarga elit. Takdir mempertemukan mereka dan menjadikan mereka sahabat
1. Chapter 1: The Meeting

Si Miskin dan Si Kaya Bersatu

sum: **Don berasal dari keluarga miskin, Motonari berasal dari keluarga kaya yang elit. Mereka bertemu karena takdir di sebuah sekolah berstandard internasional. Pertemuan tersebut menghasilkan sebuah persahabatan yang tak bisa dilepaskan.**

**I don't own TMNT and Sengoku Basara. Sengoku Basara milik Capcom&TMNT milik Peter Laird dan Kevin Eastman**

~Di sebuah gubuk kecil di desa di Jepang~

''Donatello, bisakah aku minta bantuanmu sebentar?'', tanya seekor tikus mutan yang bernama Splinter. Sang empunya nama adalah seekor kura-kura mutan bertopeng ungu dengan kulitnya yang berwarna hijau muda seperti warna daun muda yang baru muncul dan memakai baju ungu yang sudah compang-camping sambil membawa tempayan tempat air biasanya untuk disimpan. Saat itu, dia sedang mengisi air. ''ada apa ayah?'', tanya Don. ''Donatello, kau tahu kan kalau kedua kakakmu sedang ke luar negeri untuk bekerja, dan adikmu dititipkan pada April untuk bersekolah?'', tanya Splinter. Don mengangguk pelan. ''nah, ini untukmu'', kata Splinter sambil memberikan amplop kepada Don. ''ini apa?'', tanya Don. ''itu beasiswa untuk bersekolah di sekolah internasional, Basara Gakuen. Dan kamu adalah anak satu-satunya yang berhasil masuk ke sekolah dengan beasiswa. Sekolah akan menanggung biaya spp mu'', kata Splinter. Wajah Don menunjukkan tanda ia gembira. Matanya berseri-seri tanda ia tak mempercayainya. ''Yatta! Akhirnya aku masuk di sekolah impianku selama ini!'', sorak Don sambil memeluk Splinter. Air mata kegembiraan tak terasa mengalir dari mata Don. Splinter memeluk Don kembali dan mengelus kepalanya.

~Di sebuah rumah elit keluarga Mouri~

''Motonari nii-san, ayo kita makan bareng!'', kata seorang bocah dengan poni diikat bernama Ranmaru menarik tangan si empunya nama untuk makan. ''aku lagi malas makan'', jawabnya dingin. Motonari Mouri, ya itulah nama dari remaja dari kalangan keluarga Mouri yang terkenal elit. Rambutnya yang berwarna coklat dengan panjang rambutnya hingga sebahu dan memiliki wajah yang membuat orang mengira dia adalah seorang gadis, karena dia bishounen di keluarga Mouri. Ranmaru adalah adik angkat Motonari karena ia meminta bantuan ayahnya , Hiromoto Mouri untuk mengangkatnya menjadi bagian dari keluarga Mouri, meskipun Ranmaru adalah bagian dari panti asuhan milik Nagamasa Azai. ''Motonari, ada hal yang ingin kubicarakan padamu'', kata Hiromoto. Motonari menoleh ke arah ayahnya dan bertanya langsung ke pointnya. ''Ada apa ayah?'', tanyanya dingin. ''begini, sekarang kamu akan bersekolah di Basara Gakuen'', kata Hiromoto. Sang anak hanya menanggapinya dengan anggukan pelan. ''hanya itu saja ayah?'', kata Motonari. Akhirnya sang ayah meninggalkan sang anak yang diam saja dan menurutnya kalau Motonari adalah anak yang agak sedikit pembangkang. ''berarti, aku lulus tes gelombang I untuk masuk sekolah itu. Syukurlah nilaiku adalah nilai tertinggi pada saat tes. Hanya saja, kenapa siswa-siswanya harus dari kalangan elit saja sih?'', batin Motonari dalam hati.

~Keesokan harinya~

Don berangkat ke sekolah impiannya dengan membawa makanan yang menjadi penghasilannya nanti, ya apalagi kalau bukan berdagang makanan di sekolah. Ia berpamitan kepada sang ayah untuk berangkat ke sekolah. Di tengah jalan, ia melihat sesosok remaja pria dengan pakaian elitnya berjalan bersamaan dengannya. Don yang hanya berpakaian seragam kemeja putih, celana hitam, dasi ungu, sepatu hitam, kaus kaki putih, dan jas hijau yang dulunya adalah siswa dari TMNT University yang sudah lumayan agak kusam merasa rendah diri ketika berjalan bersamaan dengan sang remaja yang di sebelahnya. ''kumohon, jangan berpikiran seperti itu padaku'', kata sang pemuda. Don terkejut akan ucapannya. ''maksudnya apa?'', tanya Don. ''kau menjadi bagian dari Basara Gakuen kan, alumni TMNT University?'', tanya pemuda itu. Pemuda itu memakai kacamata, rompi coklat dengan lambang keluarga Mouri, kemeja putih, celana hitam, kaus kaki putih, dan sepatu hitam yang tak lain adalah Motonari Mouri. ''i-iya... Dari mana kau tahu kalau aku adalah alumni TMNT University?'', tanya Don. ''jasmu'', jawab Motonari singkat dan jelas dengan nada dinginnya. ''A-ah... Gomenne, anda soalnya dari kalangan elit, jadi saya merasa tak pantas berdekatan denggan anda'', kata Don lirih sambil membawa barang dagangannya yang ia taruh di dalam sebuah ompreng lebar dan besar. Namun, Motonari menarik tangan Don dan menahannya supaya tidak kabur. ''jangan berpikiran seperti itu. Justru aku ingin berteman dengan orang dari kalangan biasa-biasa aja, atau bahkan kalangan kelas bawah sepertimu. Karena jika tak seperti itu, malah dapat sindiran kalau kalangan elit itu adalah orang sombong dan tak penuh perhatian, padahal sebenarnya tidak'', jelas Motonari. Don terkejut mendengar jawabannya Motonari. ''k-kau serius?'', tanya Don. Motonari hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. ''aku gak suka berteman dengan kelas elit'', kata Motonari. ''oh, namaku Donatello Hamato''. ''Motonari Mouri. Panggil aku Motonari saja''. ''kalau begitu, kau memanggilku Don saja''. ''baiklah, kita berteman sekarang?'', tanya Motonari sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Don mengangguk dan menjabat tangannya. ''mulai sekarang, kita menjadi teman dan sahabat untuk selamanya!'', sorak Don. Motonari tersenyum simpul padanya, lalu mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

yosh! Kira-kira, apa yang terjadi pada Don saat dia memasukki sekolah SMA Basara Gakuen? Apakah dia menjadi bahan cemoohan dan bahan bullyan karena persahabatannya dengan Motonari, atau menjadi orang yang disegani untuk dijadikan teman di SMA tersebut?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2: Donatello in Basara Gakuen

Donatello, Welcome to Basara Gakuen!

Sum: ** Akhirnya, Don dapat menginjakkan kakinya di sekolah impiannya, yaitu SMA Basara Gakuen. Ketika ia telah sampai di halaman sekolah, ia diganggu oleh gang Shikoku pirate yang terkenal bandel dan bangor yang dipimpin Motochika Chosokabe yang tak mau kalau Motonari dari kalangan elit berteman dengan Don yang dari kalangan bawah. Tapi, Don berusaha menyanggupi dirinya untuk jadi bahan bullyan mereka.**

I don't own TMNT and Sengoku Basara. Sengoku Basara milik Capcom&TMNT milik Peter Laird dan Kevin Eastman

~Basara Gakuen's Yard~

"huaaaa! Besarnya sekolah ini!", puji Don sambil melompat kecil tanda dia girang. "Bagiku, besarnya sekolah ini, belum seberapa dengan rumahku. Tapi bagiku, rumah adalah tempat yang paling membosankan dalam hidup", kata Motonari dingin. "aah…. E-etou, lagipula bagiku rumah tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan, Motonari. Bagiku rumah adalah tempat terhangat dan terbaik yang ingin rasanya tak mau terpisahkan dari hidupku. Ayahku harus aku jaga karena ketiga saudaraku lagi gak di rumah tahun ini", kata Don memberi penjelasan kepada sahabat barunya itu. "Memangnya ketiga saudaramu itu kemana?", Tanya Motonari. "Biar kuingat. Leo sementara tinggal di Tokyo sebagai karyawan paruh waktu untuk biaya kuliah di Universitas Tokyo jurusan Psikologi tapi tinggalnya dia sekarang nge-cos, kalau Raph lagi mencari lowongan kerja karena dia juga udah lulus, kalau Mikey dititipin sama April untuk biaya sekolahnya", jawab Don. ''begitu ya'', kata Motonari sambil manggut-manggut. ''memangnya kenapa dengan rumahmu? Kan rumahmu besar, segala sesuatu yang kau butuhkan tersedia semua karena kau orang kaya dan elit juga'', kata Don penasaran. ''benar yang kau katakan. Apapun kebutuhanku sudah tersedia dan tak usah aku meminta lagi, tapi yang membuatku bosan adalah tak ada kasih sayang yang aku rasakan dari orang tua. Mereka sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka sendiri. Mereka juga selalu memberikan body guard kalau kemana-mana. Aku kan jelas gak mau. Aku sudah remaja, dan seharusnya mereka tak memperlakukanku seperti itu. Ditambah lagi ketika aku ingin berkunjung ke panti asuhan bersama sekolah, ayah malah melarangku untuk ikut. Mereka kejam. Aku selalu dikekang di dalam rumah. Rumah bagiku seperti kandang burung yang membuat burung tak bisa lepas dari sangkarnya ke alam bebas'', kata Motonari sambil menitikkan air mata. Don mengusapnya dengan jarinya. ''sudahlah, aku kan dari kalangan bawah. Jadi keinginanmu untuk bertemu orang kalangan bawah sudah terpenuhi'', seru Don sambil memegang tangan Motonari dengan ceria. Akhirnya Motonari tersenyum kecil melihat perkataan sahabatnya ini. ''Kalau begitu kita harus cepat sebelum-'', belum selesai Motonari berbicara, hal yang paling Motonari tak suka pun muncul. Sebuah gang yang terkenal sangar, menyebalkan, dan menakutkan di Basara Gakuen muncul di depan mereka berdua. ''Nari-chan, apa kabar?'', tanya sang leader. ''please Motochika, sehari kau tak memanggilku dengan panggilan konyol itu bisa gak?!'', gertak Motonari. ''Motonari, siapa dia'', tanya Don. ''Oh, ini ternyata siswa yang dapet beasiswa itu. Kalangan orang miskin kok bisa masuk sini?'', tanya Motochika sinis pada Don. ''uhm... Kenapa emangnya? Lagipula sekolah ini kan terbuka untuk umum, bukan cuma buat kalangan elit saja'', kata Don. ''aniki, anak ini nyebelin banget. Udah miskin, sombong, sok lagi! Mendingan kita apain bocah ini?'', tanya salah satu anggota gang tersebut. Motochika mendekat ke arah Don dan memegang wajahnya. ''hum, kulitmu untuk seorang pemuda berwujud kura-kura cukup mulus. Tapi, bagiku...'', belum selesai Motochika menyelesaikan kalimatnya, dia mengepalkan tangannya dan memukuli Don hingga babak belur. Ketika ia ingin memberi Don pukulan akhir, sebuah tamparan melayang ke wajah Motochika yang tak lain berasal dari Motonari. ''hentikan, dasar pria brengsek! Menjauhlah dari sahabatku atau akan kulaporkan kau ke kepala sekolah!'', gertak Motonari sambil berusaha merangkul Don yang beratnya lebih besar daripada dirinya. ''Nari-chan, kok kamu mau sih sama dia? Nanti kulaporkan ke ayahmu nanti'', ancam Motochika dengan lembut ke Motonari. ''dengar ya, pria sok! Pertama, namaku Motonari dan aku paling benci dipanggil 'Nari-chan'! Dan yang kedua, silahkan kau lapor ke ayah karena aku berteman dengan kalangan bawah kalau kau punya nyali!'', lagi-lagi gertakan Motonari malah membuat Motochika makin menjahili dirinya. Bukannya kapok, malah makin menjadi. Akhirnya, Motonari menggotong Don yang sudah tak sadarkan diri hingga ke dalam sekolah tanpa menghiraukan Motochika yang memanggilnya dengan panggilan aneh itu.

~Basara Gakuen Corridor~

Akhirnya, Motonari bisa menarik nafas lega karena bisa menjauh dari Motochika, tapi pandangannya tak lepas ke arah Don. Don terluka cukup parah menurutnya. Tapi tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menyelamatkannya tadi. ''Motonari Mouri, Donatello Hamato, selamat datang'', sambut seorang pria dengan kepala pelontos. ''ah... Arigatou...'', jawab Motonari lemas dan dingin. ''He? Kenapa dengan dia?'', tanya pria itu sambil menunjuk ke Don. ''dipukuli habis-habisan sama gangnya Motochika'', jawab Motonari. Shingen Takeda, itulah nama si pria berkepala pelontos itu. Dia adalah guru olah raga mereka (untuk pelajaran yang berurusan dengan bola). ''bawa dia ke UKS'', kata Shingen memberi perintah.

~di ruang UKS~

Don akhirnya membuka matanya tanda dia sudah sadar. ''ah, syukurlah kau sudah sadar'', kata Motonari. ''lho? Aku dimana?'', tanya Don sambil memegang wajahnya yang babak belur. ''UKS'', jawab Motonari singkat. ''ah! Motonari, kita harus cepat-cepat ke kelas! Sudah jam 7 lewat!'', jerit Don. ''Don, ini UKS. Kau gak boleh jerit kenceng-kenceng di sini. Soal masalah itu, kita gak dianggap terlambat, karena sudah izin soal ini. Aku disuruh menjagamu selagi kau pingsan'', kata Motonari. Akhirnya mereka keluar dari UKS dan mencari kelas mereka. (A/N: disini Don dan Motonari sudah kelas 2, alias kalo di kurikulum Indo, itu kelas 11. Ini berdasarkan fakta tentang Motonari di manga Basara Gakuen. Soalnya Don pindah rumah pas kenaikan kelas dari kelas 10 ke kelas 11, kalo Motonari sering homeschooling, tapi baru sekarang dia masuk sekolah). ''2-1, 2-2, 2-3...'', Don berjalan mencari ruang kelasnya dan dia berharap sekelas dengan Motonari. ''sudah kau temukan kelas kita?'', tanya Motonari. ''belum, nama kita saja gak ada di absen di ketiga kelas tadi. Kalau menemukan kelasnya, aku harus membaca list absen di depan pintu itu, baru kita bisa tahu'', jawab Don. Ketika mereka sudah di depan pintu kelas 2-4, ternyata nama mereka ada di absennya itu. ''yatta! Kita sekelas!'' sorak Don pelan, takut mengganggu pelajaran. Akhirnya mereka masuk ke kelas tersebut. Beruntung saja, sang guru belum masuk ke kelas. Mereka mengambil tempat di depan seorang siswa yang menurut Don seperti mumi. ''hei, siapa namamu?'', tanya Don lembut. ''Yoshitsugu Otani. Kalian berdua?'', katanya sambil memperkenalkan diri. ''Donatello Hamato, dia Motonari Mori'', kata Don memperkenalkan diri. ''kau siswa yang dapat beasiswa itu ya?'', tanya Yoshitsugu. Don mengangguk. Akhirnya, sang guru masuk. Nama guru itu adalah Ujimasa Hojou. Don dan Motonari akhirnya mengikuti pelajaran yang sedang berlangsung di kelasnya.

**Bagaimana nasib Don selanjutnya ketika jam istirahat? Apakah ia akan mendapat kawan baru, atau menjadi bahan bullyan bagi beberapa orang di Basara Gakuen? Kita tunggu saja chapter selanjutnya ya minna-san. Salam cowabunga booyakasha minna!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continued...


End file.
